Accidente de perfumes
by SaKaSu
Summary: Karin reanuda uno de sus experimentos más peligrosos para aplicarlo en Sasuke; al principio todo parece ir yendo de acuerdo a sus planes pero un incidente los torcerá.


**Advertencia**: El contenido de éste fic contiene un trío.

* * *

><p>En las cercanías de la aldea de La lluvia, Taka instalaba su nueva guarida en uno de los antiguos laboratorios de Orochimaru. En cuanto llegaron, la fémina del equipo no dudó en ir en busca de un antiguo experimento que guardaba en ese lugar mientras los varones la contemplaron hasta perderse en una de las habitaciones.<p>

Karin recordaba que al quedar al cuidado del antiguo Otokage, buscó ser la discípula de Kabuto, quien al ver su talento para el control del chakra la aceptó sin problema alguno. Cuando el camino de la pelirroja se cruzó con el de Sasuke, Yakushi notó esa mirada incesante de su alumna hacia el azabache; para evitar distracciones entre ella y el Uchiha, le dejó un trabajo que ni él mismo creía lograr: ella debía crear dos perfumes cuyo efecto, hiciera enamorar a las personas de alguien del sexo opuesto.

El amor sin duda es algo que no se controla, pero la atracción es la primera fase de todo ese ciclo, así que la aprendiz decidió empezar su prueba con el primer perfume, el cual, al ser percibido por un varón, se enamoraría de alguna chica. Creyó que esto sería más sencillo, pues los hombres suelen ser atraídos por las feromonas y pensó que eso le daría ventaja, sin embargo, bien aprendió que jugar con aquellos aromas puede ser de lo más peligroso cuando están concentrados, pues al derramar una simple gota de éste concentrado, estuvo a punto de ser violada por su propio sensei, que de no ser por la intervención de Sasuke, seguramente tendría un trauma más en su vida.

A pesar de las dificultades, Karin logró perfeccionar el perfume dirigido a las chicas para ser atraídas por algún varón, sin embargo, el perfume de feromonas seguía inconcluso. Tras haber pasado un año de constantes experimentos, su proyecto del perfume de feromonas fue interrumpido por Orochimaru para mandarla como guardiana de la guarida del sur sin darle tiempo de llevarse sus investigaciones con ella.

En cuanto ella encontró ambos frascos de perfume en su escondite subterráneo dentro de la misma guarida, no tardó en reanudar su proyecto con el perfume de feromonas que planeaba usar en Sasuke (como era su plan original desde que se lo asignaron). Para desgracia de la chica, el joven Hozuki no pasó desapercibida aquella sospechosa acción y la siguió hasta el escondrijo. De no ser por su afanada habilidad, habría destapado el frasco con aquella fragancia peligrosa cuando el albino estuvo cerca.

—¿Qué crees que haces?

— ¿Tu qué crees que haces? ¡Largo de aquí!

Antes de poder lanzar toda una sarta de maldiciones e insultos a Hozuki, éste, tomó el frasco que ella llevaba en las manos. La pelirroja empalideció de tan sólo pensar que al maldito se le ocurriera abrir ese frasco, si tan sólo un ápice de la fragancia pasaba por debajo de su nariz, ella se volvería loca por aquél ser que tanto despreciaba.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó el albino tratando de quitar el corcho que sellaba la botellita— ¿Qué estás planeando?

Con una agilidad y fuerza que ella misma desconocía de su persona, arrebató el perfume de las manos del mozo; una vez recuperado tan peligroso elixir, no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro de alivio que tratara de calmar el susto que la había asaltado.

—¡Largo de aquí!

Lanzó una patada que no sirvió de mucho al ser amortiguado por el líquido en que se había convertido el cuerpo del muchacho. Suigetsu se regeneró con un gesto de sospecha en su rostro, con la reacción de ella, sólo podía pensar en que significado tenía ese frasco para que ella se pusiera así. ¡Splash! Volvió a sonar por otro golpe que ella lanzaba desesperadamente para correrlo.

El shinobi decidió retirarse, pero no por que pensara en dejar en paz a su agresiva compañera. Afuera del laboratorio, maldecía mil veces a dios, si es que existía, que le concedió ese don de rastreo a la muchacha, pues para poder espiarla era casi imposible y lo único que le quedaba intentar, era rondar las cercanías y encontrar un lugar donde pudiera observar lo que ella hacía sin levantar sus sospechas.

No está por demás decir que Karin sospechó de la retirada tan "voluntaria" de Suigetsu pero lo mantenía vigilado con el Kagura shingan. Pasaron varias horas en los que ella continuaba con su arduo experimento, molesta por que no conseguía los resultados que esperaba y por que la fastidiosa presencia del albino seguía constante.

Por más que lo intentaba, ese frasco de feromonas seguía siendo todo un peligro, cualquier nariz varonil que lo percibiera, atacaría instintivamente a la primera mujer que viera, los efectos no serían del todo peligrosos en campo abierto, pues la fragancia se dispersaría rápidamente desvaneciéndose los efectos a velocidad, pero si ese frasco se destapaba en un lugar cerrado, el aroma se dispersaría lentamente.

—¡No pasaré días con este experimento! —exclamó frustrada. Su orgullo le impedía dejar su proyecto a medias, pero deseaba con desesperación que el azabache se fijara en ella— Por la noche me escabulliré a su cuarto y lo destaparé —murmuró con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios—, cuando terminemos con su venganza volveré al experimento.

Tapó el frasquito con un corcho y presionó un botón que ventiló el lugar. Cuando tuvo el accidente en el pasado, se le concedió ese laboratorio cerrado que le permitía trabajar sin que nadie que pasara cerca de la puerta fuera presa de los efectos y el cuarto tenía una ventilación especial que mandaba la fragancia a campo abierto. Al recodar que Hozuki seguía en las cercanías, sabía que no podía llevar la botellita en las manos, así que abrió el cierre de su blusa para ocultar en el sostén. En el momento en que subiría el ziper, percibió el chakra de Uchiha acercarse y decidió dejar la prenda abierta hasta que él se presentó.

—Te he estado buscando. Iremos a La Lluvia en busca de información sobre Akatsuki. Necesito que estés al pendiente de los alrededores.

—Con gusto te ayudo Sasuke —su voz era traviesa y coqueta, ella se había acercado insinuativamente al chico quitándose las gafas colocándolas discretamente en la mesa que tenía a lado—, pero antes ¿podrías ayudarme tu a mi? —En el momento en que él vio la blusa de la chica a medio cerrar supuso que tenía que pasar por otra de sus insinuaciones, pero ella no le dio tiempo de negarse—. No puedo abrir este frasco —señaló el que llevaba entre los senos— ¿me ayudas?

Él sabía que ahora que ella tenía una idea en la cabeza, no podría sacársela a menos que cediera, de ser cualquier otra persona, se abría dado la media vuelta y la hubiese dejado, pero necesitaba de su habilidad y decidió seguirle el juego, sin embargo, él no la complacería y tomó el frasco de entre su cuerpo de tal modo que a ella ni siquiera la rozó. Con el menor de los esfuerzos abrió la botella y estiró el recipiente a su compañera quien había hecho un puchero ante la sutileza del varón.

—Gracias Sasuke —se untó un par de gotitas del contenido en el cuello y otro par donde había estado el frasco—. Vamos a la aldea entonces.

Karin cerró la ventilación y cinco centímetros antes de que la mano de Uchiha tocara el picaporte para salir de allí, sintió una perturbación que lo detuvo. Ella había dejado el frasco abierto en la mesa junto a sus gafas y el aroma imperceptible para una nariz común se expandía en la habitación.

—¿Sucede algo Sasuke?

—No —agitó la cabeza en señal de que trataba de resistirse por volverse a la chica y hacer algo que no podía sacar de su mente— Vamos.

No podía creer que la voluntad del Uchiha fuera tan fuerte, cualquier otro hombre abría caído enseguida y notaba como él se resistía a los efectos. Estaba tan ocupaba maldiciendo y alabando la fortaleza del azabache, que no notó que él llevaba las manos a los costados con los puños cerrados. De un momento a otro él se dio la media vuelta y se lanzó a besar con ansia el sitio donde ella había ungido el perfume.

Al sentir los cálidos labios del joven en su cuello bajar por su pecho hasta en medio de sus senos, no pudo evitar sonreír triunfantemente; con cada segundo que pasaba, la fragancia invadía el cuarto concentrándose ante lo cerrado del lugar aumentando la pasión del shinobi.

Ella sentía como la pegaba a su cuerpo, correspondía cada beso que apenas la dejaba respirar y disfrutaba gozosa el roce de su parte más íntima con el miembro duro de él aún cuando la ropa aún los separaba.

Él recorría el cuerpo de la fémina con sus manos y al mismo tiempo con su boca, ella tuvo que buscar recargarse en alguna de las paredes para no ser tumbada por el entusiasmo con que su compañero la besaba. Tanta se volvía su desesperación por la sustancia concentrada que no quiso esperar a buscar cierres o botones en la ropa de la pelirroja y sin pensarlo se la desgarró. Ella quería despojar al Uchiha de las prendas cuando ella estuvo completamente desnuda pero en su desesperada pasión, él mismo se deshizo de su indumentaria para no darle tiempo a Karin de captar que ya la estaba penetrando. Un grito de ella acompañado de posteriores jadeos tanto de él como de ella, fue el anunciante de aquél ultraje.

A las afueras del laboratorio, Suigetsu seguía rondando; no había notado que Sasuke había entrado y cuando topó con Juugo dio cuenta de que él podría estar ahí encerrado con la pervertida de Karin. Hozuki se precipitó a la habitación llegándole de lleno la fragancia hipnotizante. Vio al azabache sosteniendo de las piernas a la pelirroja que tenía a contra pared estocándola repetidas veces pero no tuvo tiempo siquiera de pensar, pues las feromonas ya surtían efecto en él.

El recién llegado se dirigía embobado hasta donde los otros dos no dejaban de lado la que hacían, pero en el trayecto, tropezó con una de las mesas tirando el par de frascos peligrosos entre otros instrumentos como matraces y tubos de ensaye. La puerta tras de él se cerró, pues era parte del mecanismo del laboratorio para semejante experimento y en cuando se postró tras del varón, intentó quitarlo para hacer suya a la muchacha que a pesar de enfado por la intromisión del ojivioleta, no dejaba de jadear.

El albino buscaba la forma de quitar al Uchiha pero era bastante notoria la diferencia en cuanto a fuerza. Karin intentaba gritarle al idiota para que saliera, pero suspendida en su propio placer no podía articular palabra alguna ni reflexionar, en que el frasco que enamora a las mujeres yacía roto en el suelo.

La desesperación de Suigetsu le quemaba el cuerpo, se deshizo de sus ropajes y volvió a luchar contra su rival hasta que por los movimientos de la pelea, el desnudo trasero de la muchacha quedó al aire dándole la oportunidad al recién llegado de participar.

A esas alturas ninguno de los tres pensaba, sólo actuaba, los movimientos eran incoherentes al principio, especialmente por que cada uno sólo pensaba en su propio placer, pero eso no les evitó llegar al punto culminante. A pesar de ellos siguieron abandonados en los excesos y por un nuevo accidente, una de las piernas de Karin presionó el botón de ventilación, sin embargo, el efecto del aroma tardaría en desvanecerse.

—

Abrió los ojos desconcertada, no sabía donde estaba y no recordaba nada. Notó que había alguien frente a ella y su corazón saltó de gozo al ver el rostro de Sasuke frente a ella; estiró la mano para sentir su rostro pero algo se lo impidió, al principio no le dio importancia, pues notó que sentía "algo" del azabache entre sus piernas. Quiso abrazarlo pero nuevamente algo se lo impidió, aún estaba algo somnolienta y cuando se despejó lo suficiente, notó que había alguien más detrás de ella.

Quiso dar el grito al cielo al dar cuenta de quien se trataba pero el shock se lo había impedido y en cuanto pudo zafar su extremidad derecha del abrazo de Hozuki, le dio un codazo en su parte más sensible haciéndolo despertar, aunque bien, no fue el único que despertó.

—¡Tu! —Se levantó furioso tras haberse recuperado del golpe— ¡Zorra ninfómana!

—¡Largo de aquí!

—¿Qué nos hiciste?

Uchiha se levantó, el par calló esperando la reacción de su líder y éste sólo echó una mirada a los alrededores, cerró los ojos y tocó su sien. Ninguno de los tres había recordado lo sucedido, sólo interpretaban lo que pudo ser por la posición en la que se habían encontrado; el azabache era el único que se había dado el tiempo para tratar de recordar lo surdido y el silencio entre los tres llevó a sus mentes las escenas vividas.

—¡Tú!

Volvió a señalar con saña aunque él era el único que no tenía la menor idea de cómo todo había pasado. Sasuke tomó su ropa y sorpresivamente para los presentes, estiró su camisa a la fémina. Ella hizo caso omiso a la señal, pues no estaba contenta de dejar ver su cuerpo al albino que no dejaba de gritarle insultos y exigirle explicaciones.

—¿No piensas decirle nada? —cuestionó aún enfadado viendo la tranquilidad con el Uchiha actuaba.

—Vayámonos de aquí.

Suigetsu quería volver a alegar pero la expresión en la cara del líder lo dejó mudo obedeciendo sus instrucciones. Los tres salieron en dirección a la habitación que les correspondía, el albino vigilaría que la mujer no se desviara pero justo cuando ella iba a dar vuelta a la puerta de su cuarto, el azabache la tomó de la cintura conduciéndola a su habitación. Él le lanzó una mirada hosca, pues adivinaba que el ojivioleta rezongaría y no se equivocó.

Con el coraje atravesado, él se introdujo a su cuarto, pero el enfado no era causado por que Karin se hubiese salido con la suya, si no por que no estaba en los zapatos de Sasuke en el momento que oía ruidos en el cuarto del Uchiha, muy similares a los que escuchó cuando estaba bajo el influjo del perfume de feromonas.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Sé que aveces me paso en cuanto a lo que escribo, así que si ven o creen que me salí de las reglas, háganmelo saber para bajarle dos rayitas al fic.<strong><br>**


End file.
